Midnight Secrets
by thatdragonchic
Summary: Thomas mentions he knew Sybil the best of all. But when did they really get to know each other? Here's a little ficlit in which Sybil is homesick and turns to Thomas to comfort her. "I hope I'm not bothering Thomas, I know you aren't keen of people," Sybil started, pausing and look at her fidgeting hands. "I just felt lonely and you're the closest thing to home I've got."


Midnight Secrets

Thomas knelt over his wash basin, splashing some water in his freshly shaven face. His wet hair, from the recent shower, flopped over his eyes but he quickly combed it away. Just as he pulled a shirt over his head, a knock sounded at his door.

He walked to the door of his room and opened it, a bit surprised to see lady Sybil in her pajamas' just outside his door. "Lady Sybil, what a surprise!" He said, trying to keep his smile from faltering once it was put on. Honestly, he was tired mentally and physically but he didn't want to turn the kind girl away.

"I hope I'm not bothering Thomas, I know you aren't keen of people," She started, pausing and look at her fidgeting hands. "I just felt lonely and you're the closest thing to home I've got. Can you keep me the company, even if 15 minutes?"

"Of course, stay as long as you like. And I'm not keen of some people, not all." He gave a more genuine, smaller smile before stepping aside and letting her in. _Good thing I'm fully dressed. _Thomas thought, picking up his bathrobe and keeping his colognes and aftershaves and other little trinkets neat. "A drink milady? I was able to snag some wine from the village to wind down the nights."

"Oh yes please," She stated a bit enthuastic, looking over his things. He had a portrait of his parents and one of a young girl who looked all too happy. "Who is this girl?" She asked, wondering if it were his daughter (had he divorced at some point or had her by accident and maybe sent his money to the mother) or maybe a cousin or niece of his.

"She's my younger sister. I've heard more from her now than I did when I started work at Downton M'lady," He replied, handing her the cup.

"Stop calling me that. Here I am Sybil and nothing more. I'm not a lady here, I'm a nurse." She giggled after her little speech, sounding so superior it was funny to her. He smiled, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. To Sybil, that was good progress.

They each took a seat somewhere in the room, feeling a bit awkward as they sipped. It wasn't long before she started talking though. "I hear William is going off to war, I know you were fond of him in your own little way. I always heard you scolding him as if his older brother and then joking with him just to annoy him."

"He truly is an idiot, enlisting. But he's brave; he once told me he wanted to enlist and train for the army but never had reason to leave a good place." Thomas shook his head, taking another sip from his cup. "Branson say's you two are sorting out, is that true?"

"Only slightly." She sighed. "I don't know if I truly like him or not. I see him and my heart flutters, but then I think of what he's told me and I feel a weight drop in my stomach. What does that mean?" She asked the older man. She was still 18 and he was now 23.

"Well that depends, I understand. Sometimes I feel strongly about someone but then they offer some type of love and I feel like I'll be sick at the mention… But sometimes my stomach flips and it's a good thing, like it's something worth trying. There's a difference between them."

"How do you know which is which?" She asked, leaning back in the chair she sat in, losing her sense of posture as she drained her cup. She didn't want to remember the war right now, all she needed was some company and somebody to talk to. Thomas seemed to be a just the right choice.

"Well… That's not for me to say, just use whatever your gut tells you I guess."

"Sounds too cliché for you." She got up and poured herself more wine, offering him some and he took it up.

"It's true. I don't think Branson would falsely offer you something; he might be the right choice. He suits you and just the way he looks at you, maybe that weight in your stomach is just a nervous one. I'm sure it isn't too bad, Sybil." Thomas offered a smile and she frowned

She nodded and sighed. "Did he tell you what he offered?"

"Not at all." Thomas leaned back, criss-cross on his bed; he leaned forward and pats the space before him. She got up and joined him to sit on the bed. She sat criss-cross as well, slumping a bit and swirling the contents of her cup.

"I can trust you, can't I?" She looked at him with her pleading doe eyes. Sybil seemed so sincere with her hair undone and her night gown sagging on her body as they sit in the bunks the hospital provides.

"I've got nobody to tell, Sybil." He shrugged, glancing at her before sipping his drink.

"He said he loves me and he wants to run away with me, that he'll spend every waking moment to make me happy, to make us work. I don't know if I want that. If I'm ready for that." She looked down, clutching her cup and biting back tears now. She felt so _bad. _

"Then, let him know you need the time Sybil. Wait until the war ends, in case he gets recruited or such," Thomas offered and she nodded, feeling better. She scooted forward a centimeter or two, so they were that much closer. She wanted their conversation to be quiet, completely private so nobody heard.

"What about you? You were talking to Edward before; you said people always pushed you around because you were different. I don't think that's fair, because we're all different. We're both different. I mean look at me, an earls daughter drinking wine with an old servant she made friends with while working in a hospital. How insane is that?" Sybil said to divert conversation.

"Very insane, believe it or not…" He chuckled before sighing and taking a rather large gulp of wine, the alcohol burning his throat. He didn't let that bother him though, in fact, the pain felt a bit nice.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking at his expression turn into a more focused, maybe even _vulnerable _one. He looked a bit upset, maybe. It was just _that _look.

"Nothing really… I'm just… I'm different in a way that's against the law. I could never be like normal people Sybil; it's just not how my mind works." So maybe they were tipping over the edge, they were both a bit tipped from the heavy wine that was probably the cheapest thing she'd had but very alcohol infused. Maybe she wouldn't remember this, maybe he wouldn't, maybe they both wouldn't. He hoped it to go both ways. "I just wish it wasn't that way."

Her body leaned over his, putting her cup on the nightstand. She then leaned back, sitting closer than before and took his free hand, his other moving to put the cup down. Now both of his larger hands were in her smaller ones.

"I think you're wonderful. That's not fair." She said shaking her head. "I don't understand why people try to restrict what they detest; you are more masculine than any normal man, that's for sure. You're confident in yourself and nobody could ever really guess unless they knew you long enough I suppose. I could never guess. Well… now that I know, I can't quite see it any other way." She giggled.

"Thank you Sybil." He nodded and she grinned, the two laughing at their softness, their sensitivity.

"do you like him?" Sybil asked, quirking an eyebrow, leaning over Thomas again to regain her cup.

"Who?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Edward you silly beggar." She shook her head with a smile/

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe as a friend. Maybe as a brother, but I don't know if I think of him as a lover… I just, I'm fond of him but I don't really know how. It's a strange type of love."

"Maybe it's a real one." She grinned and they both laughed, drinking away their thoughts. Soon they were telling silly stories of their childhood and laughing so hard, they could barely breathe. A little too much to drink isn't always too bad.

_**Downton Abbey ficlit I posted on Tumblr and decided to post on here because Idk they're cute. I might post some others too **_


End file.
